


Rencontre sociale

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [365]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Footvent day 18, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Instagram, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas sait beaucoup de choses, mais c'est plus difficile pour lui de les assimiler complètement, comme son amour pour le plus jeune.
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký & Jan Zimmermann, Lukáš Hrádecký/Presnel Kimpembe
Series: FootballShot [365]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Rencontre sociale

Rencontre sociale

  
Lukas a du mal à se souvenir de leur rencontre, ils étaient plus jeunes, moins connus, mais déjà très blagueurs selon ses souvenirs. Ils sont toujours présents pour l'autre sur Instagram, Presnel commente toutes ses photos, et lui fait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le fil entre toutes ses photos et stories. Lukas ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ils continuent de se parler, ils n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup de points communs, si ce n'est leur humour, mais ça semble être tout. Il ne peut pas nier que le français est mignon, mais leur amitié ne peut pas vraiment aller plus loin, lui est finlandais, il parle allemand et slovaque en plus, mais à part l'anglais, ils n'ont aucune langue en commun.

  
Merde, Lukas se passe de l'eau sur le visage, il ne devrait pas penser ça, surtout pas alors qu'il est à l'entraînement avec ses coéquipiers de Leverkusen. Il n'est pas supposé tomber amoureux d'un gars qu'il n'a pas vu en physique depuis un certain temps, il doit rester concentré sur son travail, il garde les cages, pas le cœur des autres... Oh fais chier... Lukas est très mauvais pour tenir compte de ses sentiments, c'est mieux pour lui de ne pas en parler. Il regarde son téléphone rapidement, Presnel a encore commenté sur l'une de ses photos. Ah. Il rit une nouvelle fois avec lui, mais ne lui avoue pas ce qu'il ressent. Jan va probablement se moquer de lui quand il osera lui parler de ça autour d'une bonne bière à Francfort...

  
Fin


End file.
